Imprinting on a Vampire
by GWTWTNME
Summary: The title says all. Seth Clearwater imprints on a vampire who's promised to help Jacob Black take down the vampire standing in his way, the one who broke her heart long ago. Spin-off of story 'Jacob Black a story from Jacob Black's pov' by Bethy Ramone.
1. Chapter 1

This is my new story; it's a parallel story to

_This is my new story; it's a parallel story to The Wonderful Bethy Ramone's story, __Jacob Black, a story from Jacob Black's pov__. Her story is absolutely FANTASTIC, and I suggest you all read it before reading this, so you know what's going on. PLEASE don't not read it just because it's about Jacob. She made it SO good, just give it a try. Thankies! REVIEW!_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Seth's POV

"Hey Seth!" Sam called. I turned, and he was just walking into the room, carrying a can of soda. "Arm-wrestling match—best out of 3. You ready to be taken down, little dog?" He said. Emily, who was on the couch, frowned and muttered something about show-offy men and how silly we all were.

"I'm going to go get my big, strong, abnormally hungry men some hot dogs; I'll be back in twenty minutes," she said, getting up. Sam went over to her and wrapped his arms around her. I looked away; mushiness was a little bothersome to me, being a teenage boy and all that. "How many is everyone going to eat?" she asked the room at large. Everyone responded with a, "just a package," or something to that effect. She smiled, kissed Sam's cheek, grabbed her car keys, and left.

After a moment of staring out the window after her, Sam walked back over to me and sat down across the table from me. "You ready, old man?" I asked. Sam just rolled his eyes and nodded. He placed his elbow firmly on the table, extending his hand toward me. By now, everyone had crowded around us, and were all choosing sides. Some started betting, and about half of them were on my side. I grinned at Sam. "Okay, on the count of—GO!" I began to push at his arm, slowly pushing it downward. It was a pretty even fight; without my head-start I wouldn't be in the lead. But pretty soon, my leaning against him caused his arm to slowly sink down to the table-top.

"Alright, alright, like I said, best out of three!" Sam called over the noise of my side's cheering, and Sam's side's booing. I grinned ecstatically, while Quil pounded me on the back. I thoroughly enjoyed the new respect that I had gained since I had taken down that bloodsucker with Edward. "Everyone shut up!" Sam yelled. We got ready for our next match, and yet again, I got Sam in a surprise attack. After about twenty minutes, just as I was about to win, Jacob walked in. It was then that I actually remembered that he'd been out with Bella.

"Hey Jake! What's up?" Quil asked. Jacob turned slightly, like he was looking for someone who should have come in with him, but didn't. I noticed that his nose was all wrinkled up, like everyone else's, but I couldn't for the life of me figure out why. In fact, the room smelled like it was recently sprayed with a sweet fruity scent.

At that moment, the most beautiful person I had ever laid eyes on walked into the room. Instantly I realized: I had just imprinted on a vampire.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_So, how'd you like it? I know I'm going a little overboard with all of the Seth FanFiction, but I can't help myself. He's so fabulous! Also, if my Seth-ness bothers you, you'll be happy to know that I'm writing a new one that has no Seth in it. –tears- PLEASE review!_


	2. Chapter 2

Happy Updating Day

_Happy Updating Day! It's a holiday I'm starting so that on the 3__rd__ of every month I will update ALL of my incomplete Twilight stories. So here's a fab new chapter of Imprinting on a Vampire! I hope you like it. PLEASE REVIEW!_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sam slammed my arm, hard, onto the table, but I was too far away to notice properly. I was flying, soaring, my spirit higher than the clouds. I couldn't stop thinking about Her, looking at Her beautiful face. I didn't even care that she was a vampire. Besides, what was a little rivalry between our species to stand in the way of true love? She was gorgeous, beautiful, perfect, mine. I smiled, and the corners of her magnificent lips turned up in response. The entire room had gone quiet and everyone watched us stare at each other.

Paul turned to whoever was nearest and whispered loudly, "Dude, I think Seth just imprinted on that bloodsucker." I paid no attention. I was too busy staring into her glorious eyes. After a minute or so my Imprint slowly made her way across the room and stood in front of me, maintaining eye contact with me all the while. She then took my hand gently. It fit perfectly, and I noticed that her hand was freezing cold at first, but soon our two so different temperatures balanced each other out. She sighed happily.

"Excuse us for a second guys." I said to the room at large, and we silently made our exit. As soon as we left the room I heard Quil's familiar laugh, followed by Sam's, then everyone else quickly followed suit. I didn't even care; I knew they weren't laughing at either of us, but the situation in general. Before I could hear any more, my Imprint pulled me gently down the driveway and across the street until we reached a tall tree. She sat down under its branches, and I quickly lowered myself to sit next to her.

"I'm Eliza." She stated softly, and I smiled. Of course she would have such a beautiful name. "I know about imprinting. Is that what just happened? Right now?" I smiled at her.

Yes, that's what happened. I imprinted on you. My name is Seth Clearwater by the way." She smiled shyly, and I wrapped my arm around her waist tentatively. Her smile widened, and she put her arms around me too, leaning into my chest. I leaned against the tree trunk and closed my eyes, smiling. She snuggled up to me, and I put my arms around her and held her to me. When I opened my eyes again, she was staring at my face like she was trying to memorize it. I looked deep into her eyes and leaned my face unconsciously toward hers. She did the same, and pretty soon, my lips were on hers, kissing her fiercely. Ten minutes ago, I never would have thought that I'd ever be in love with a vampire, but here I am. And I'm gladder to be here than I ever would have thought possible.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Whoot! Done! Now I can sit back and chill cuz Updating Day is officially over for me. Next 3__rd__ I expect to see a lot more updates, people! I'm working to get this to be a national FanFiction holiday! Who's with me? ;) Also, PLEASE go to my poll and vote cuz it will make my muy alegre (very happy). I am going to txt my friend Blue now! Sorry, just thought that needed an announcement. I'm slap-happy right now, so if it bothers you, just ignore me… REVIEW!_


	3. Author's note: Plz read :D

**Author's Note:**

**I've got bad news: This isn't an update. :( And there's more bad news: I'm going on vacation, and I sadly won't have access to any computers. Yes, I know, it's very depressing. I'll try to work on my stories over vacation, but I won't be back home till really late on August 16. **

**What especially stinks is that I don't know where there are any bookstores in Wisconsin, where I'm going, so buying BD might be a tricky affair. Never fear, I'll manage. ;)**

**Anyway, I promise that I will update at least one of my stories as soon as I get back. I'll definitely be writing like crazy in WI, and I promise to make an extra long chapter as a reward for all the waiting. **

**Sorry I won't be able to update.**

**luv,**

**GWTWTNME**


	4. Chapter 4

Happy Updating Day, everyone

_Happy Updating Day, everyone! Sorry I missed it last time, but I was on vacation in Wisconsin. Hope you enjoy the next chapter in __Imprinting on A Vampire__._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sam had called a pack meeting. Said Jacob was coming back soon, and we needed to be there when he got home.

So Eliza and I walked from my house, where she had spent the night, to Sam and Emily's house. When we got there, only Brady, Collin, Leah, and Sam were there, so Eliza sat on the floor while I helped myself to some of the cookies sitting on a plate on top of the table. She laughed as I stuffed a bunch of them into my mouth all at once.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were a pig and not a wolf." She joked. All of us laughed with her, and I plopped onto the ground next to her. She leaned her head on my shoulder gently and slid her hand into mine, interlacing our fingers.

Quil and Embry came in then. "Hey, Seth, hey Vamp-girl." Quil called over to us. Eliza laughed.

"Is that my official title now?" She questioned.

"Yes, but if I come up with something cooler, I'll change it." Embry replied. Everyone laughed.

Paul and Jared banged through the back door. "Jacob's on his way. I can hear him running." Jared told us. "He's pretty upset, so don't be too hard on him." He added. We all nodded in unison.

About five minutes later, after joking and pigging out from everyone (except Eliza on the eating part, of course) Jacob finally entered.

"So?" Sam asked him.

Jacob shook his head, saying, "She made her decision. We did what we could."

No one said anything. He glanced around at everyone, and when he caught sight of Eliza and me holding hands, he winced. I knew him well enough to tell that he was probably imagining himself and Bella.

"I know what we should do!" Quil said unexpectedly, jumping up from his place on the couch. "Let's go cliff-diving!"

Everyone cheered and stood up all at once. I pulled Eliza with me as the tidal wave of people dragged us toward the door. She mimed drowning, and I laughed.

"Do I need to perform mouth-to-mouth?" I joked.

"You can always try." She countered. I bent my face to hers and pressed my mouth to hers. Both our lips opened simultaneously, and we got in a few seconds of making out before Paul gave us a shove and told us to get a room. I smacked the back of his head as he retreated.

When we finally got to the cliffs, everyone stood side by side. We all waited for a few seconds, then all together, we ran forward and leapt off the cliff. Everyone was screaming and yelling in enjoyment, except poor Jacob.

I held onto Eliza's hand tightly. Even though I knew it was stupid to worry, I couldn't help but imagine that maybe the water would be to strong for her, she'd hit a rock, she wouldn't be able to breathe… All my fears were unnecessary, but I couldn't help it. It was so easy to forget that she was a vampire sometimes.

Everybody hit the water at the same time, and we all plunged under. I opened my eyes beneath the surface and glanced around. Eliza was staring back at me, her gorgeous face pulled into a beatific smile. I kissed her gently on the lips. The rest of the pack (minus Leah, who'd gone home) was floating slowly toward the sky, all beaming. For some reason, none of us ever got bored with cliff-diving. It must be a traditional werewolf pastime.

Jacob was the only one who didn't have a grin on his face. It looked like he was thinking something over, hard. And suddenly, he was smiling too. But his smile was eerie, and I couldn't help but be suspicious. His eyes snapped closed, and he blew out a great big breath of air. He wasn't floating toward the surface anymore. He was sinking slowly downward. And I knew what he was trying to do.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Longest chapter yet, I believe. Hope you enjoyed that one. Please review, and read some of my other stories too. __True Love or a Promise__? is my favorite, but you might also like any of the others. Thanks for reading!_


	5. Hiatus announcement

**Okay, okay, I'm a slacker. I admit it. I deserve every punishment you wan to throw at me. But right now, I don't really see this story as going anywhere. I don't want to delete it, because you never know, maybe I'll start working on it again. But as of now, this story is on indefinite hiatus. I'm sorry. But to make you feel better, you should read my FanFic, True Love or a Promise? It, too, is about our beloved Seth. Give it a chance, please. **

**Again, I'm sorry.**

**Love to all!**

**-Alyce**


End file.
